When Destiny Calls
by sarajane
Summary: Jane helps John rebuild Greystoke


When Destiny Calls  
  
Chapter 1- The Dream  
  
Jane tossed and turned in bed, she was dreaming.  
  
She was standing on a hill; the breeze was blowing through her hair. The sky was a deep purple and the moon was shining brightly. Stars strewed the heavens.  
  
Jane turned around on the hill to try to see why she was there. People were coming towards her; lots of people were marching purposefully in her direction. She didn't feel threatened by the people and she wasn't afraid.  
  
John was standing next to her. He looked different but yet the same. His broad shoulders, his hair, his lips all looked the same. But something was different, very different. She had a strong feeling that he was responsible for all these people. Yes, that was it, he was responsible for them, and they were here because of him.  
  
She looked down at her clothes. She was wearing a suit, a silk suit and high heels. She looked at her hands; they were adorned with beautiful rings including an enormous emerald. She looked at John. He was also wearing a suit. His broad shoulders filled out the jacket impressively; he was the very model of a modern businessman. But his hair was still long although controlled and kept back in a neat ponytail.  
  
The first person, a young woman approached her and said, "Thank you. I am a doctor."  
  
The next, a young man shook her hand and said. "Yes, thank you I am a nurse."  
  
An older lady came next. "I am a gene therapist and I have broken the genetic code of leukemia. Thank you for helping us find a cure."  
  
More people came, all gave their thanks, and there were thousands of them.  
  
"Your welcome" Jane replied to each one.  
  
After thanking Jane the people turned to John and thanked him but they didn't leave, they formed a circle around John.  
  
More people came, each bringing their thanks and their stories. They all thanked Jane but they crowded around John. She felt him beam with pride at their accomplishments.  
  
And then a voice spoke, not out loud but in Jane's mind. And it spoke only to her; no one else seemed to notice it.  
  
The voice boomed with authority, there was no escaping what it had to say.  
  
"He is your responsibility. I have brought him to you. Your destiny is defined. Accept it, you cannot change it or escape it. It will be hard. He is disabled in modern society. You will be his helper. He will love, cherish and protect you forever. Great things will happen to you. You have a purpose. You must fulfill it. Restore Greystoke."  
  
Jane sat up in bed, she was sweating profusely and she kept seeing the images from the dream. The voice in her dream still resonated in her ears. It was so real.  
  
Then she heard the voice again. "Yes," she said to herself, "this is real."  
  
At that moment, in that instant Jane felt comforted and didn't feel the need to feel guilty or question her relationship with John anymore. It was her destiny.  
  
And now she knew it.  
  
All the confusing thoughts of the last few weeks just suddenly left her. She had been afraid of the commitment and what it meant. But now, in the core of her being she actually felt her mind change. This was real. He was the one for her. And it looked like they had some very important things to do.  
  
Jane and her friends always talked together about the one who was destined to be their true love. Would they find him? How? Who would he be? Would he be handsome, rich, well mannered, but most importantly, would he love her always?  
  
Yes, she and John both felt it. He had known it all along and now she did too. In her heart though she had known that he was the one she would spend the rest of her life with.. She remembered the day they met on the roof; she had known it then even though she had denied it.  
  
She lay back in bed and smiled to herself a secret smile, he was her true love. As of this moment she would behave with this new knowledge. No more fighting it and no more guilt. Time to get on with destiny. She smiled again and went back to sleep dreaming of his sweet face smiling down at her.  
  
The alarm went off at 6.30 and the radio blared out the day's statistics, the time, the temperature, the number of murders and the number of traffic accidents. Rolling over, Jane turned off the radio and smiled again.  
  
Today was the first day of a new beginning.  
  
Uncharacteristically Jane did not leap out of bed, shower, and dress and get out the door to arrive at the precinct 30 minutes before her shift.  
  
Instead she got up and went to the window and opening it she reached out with her heart and with her eyes closed she called to him.  
  
"John, come to me." She whispered to the wind.  
  
Her eyes still closed the wind blew through her hair and embraced her. Whether he came or not she knew he could feel her heart. He could hear her. With his uncanny sense of knowing her thoughts and feelings and sensing her mood changes even when she wasn't with him, she knew that through their connection, he heard her.  
  
As the peaceful knowledge of accepting her destiny flowed over her, Jane glowed opened her eyes and smiled at the world.  
  
"To a new future", she silently said to the world.  
  
She closed the window and walked to the phone. She dialed Sam's cell knowing he wouldn't answer it at this early hour and left a message:  
  
"Sam, it's me Jane. I'm going to be late, something personal has come up and I'm taking a couple of hours. I'll be at the precinct at noon. See you later. Oh and my cell is off so don't call."  
  
Jane showered and dressed with a new sense of purpose.  
  
This morning she would go to Kathleen's to see John. Their world was about to change. They would need to talk with Kathleen and get her help. Jane thought about the dream again. As she replayed it in her mind she knew that she and John had important work to do that was going to affect lots of peoples' lives.  
  
She also knew that John needed her to help him find his way in his new environment. Her job would be difficult. Unlike his uncle and aunt she didn't see him as a danger to himself or others. True he loved to play the hero and save those in trouble, but if her dream was true, and she knew it was, he was destined to be a hero to lots of people and in ways which he had never dreamed.  
  
"Wow. What a wonderful future" Jane said to her reflection in the mirror and with a great sense of humbleness she felt the joy of knowing her way clear in her heart and mind.  
  
Continuing to look in the mirror at her reflection Jane decided to wear a dark purple pantsuit. The color made her face glow. She pinned back her auburn hair, freshly washed and curled with a tortoise shell pin. Then smiling broadly at her reflection in the mirror she walked to her bedroom door to leave.  
  
"Hi ya babe", she said to her sister as she stepped out of her bedroom. "What's your schedule today?"  
  
"Jane, I tell you everyday and you never remember. You ask me the same thing everyday. I don't know why I bother to tell you because you will be calling me and asking me anyway." Nikki replied grumpily.  
  
Nikki didn't like getting up for her early morning classes and she didn't like the same cross-examination every single day, day after day from her forgetful sister. They played this game everyday and Nikki was tired of it, she just wished Jane would listen to her and actually remember what she said.  
  
Jane raised her hand to cut off the torrent.  
  
"My sweet angel sister, forgive me for being a forgetful, self absorbed selfish person. As of today I've changed. A new path is opening", she said as Nikki continued to complain. Jane's forgetfulness was legendary and Jane knew it.  
  
Spinning around her sister she grabbed her purse, cell phone and keys and planted a kiss on Nikki's cheek.  
  
Nikki sensed there was something different about Jane and yelled after her:  
  
"Yeah, whatever. But whatever you're on keep taking it!"  
  
Jane sped out the door down the stairs and out of the building. As she stepped into the sunshine beginning to warm the day, she looked up at the sky and said,  
  
"Hello world, thank you for waking me up to what I am supposed to do with my life."  
  
Smiling broadly she strode to her car, got in put on her seat belt and turned on the ignition, but before she backed out she couldn't resist the overwhelming emotion bursting inside of her and grabbing the steering wheel she yelled out loud:  
  
"Car, I love you."  
  
The secret smile spread across her face.  
  
" I'm losing I," she said to herself. "But I love it."  
  
Driving carefully she arrived at Kathleen's mansion. Doubt crept into her mind as she looked up at the imposing building. Her hands started to sweat, she felt cold.  
  
"Courage", said the voice inside.  
  
She parked the car in the private garage and walked hesitantly but with growing confidence to the imposing front door.  
  
She rang the bell of the private apartment. The maid came to the door and opening it, she said. "Oh Ms. Porter is something wrong is there trouble?"  
  
"No, no," said Jane with her quiet smile, "no trouble today."  
  
She touched the maid's shoulder gently to reassure her and asked "Is Mr. Clayton here?"  
  
The maid had always been a little frightened of John although she was getting used to him. But when Detective Porter arrived she thought is best to notify her employer and invited Jane inside and said, "Come in. I'll get Ms. Clayton for you."  
  
Jane stepped inside the foyer, turning around she faced the front door with her back to the foyer and closed her eyes. She had waited for a long time to tell John the things she was going to say today.  
  
But before she opened them she felt John's presence. He was behind her, close, very close. She felt his hair touch hers and his breath on her neck.  
  
"Jane", he said.  
  
"Yes my darling" she replied. "I'm here."  
  
John did not seem taken aback or shocked by the intimate term of endearment. He just smiled his quiet smile and encircled her with his strong arms. He laid his head on her shoulder. They both smiled and felt their mutual joy at being in each other's presence.  
  
Kathleen came down the stairs but stopped when she saw John and Jane. Kathleen's heart ached for their happiness. "How lucky they are" she thought. "So many people are looking for what they share, if only they knew that and got on with the work to be done!"  
  
But something in Kathleen could sense that today things were different. Jane was not pushing John away and, well they seemed so connected.  
  
Coughing slightly to break the reverie Kathleen spoke; "Jane, now nice to see you, is anything wrong?"  
  
Jane laughed, "No not today, I'm not here on any official business, but I would like to speak to John in private."  
  
Before Kathleen could reply John led Jane by the hand to his wing of the house to his favorite place, the arboretum.  
  
Jane spoke first. "John, my darling I've come to be with you."  
  
John's eyes glowed he smiled softly and took her hand to his lips.  
  
"My mother called my father darling." John said quietly.  
  
Jane felt the tears come down her face and she took his hand and kissed it as it traced the tears on her face. They embraced each other in the quiet jungle.  
  
Jane laid her head on his chest. Her salty tears fell on him.  
  
He held her closer and said. "Jane, we are one."  
  
"Come my darling," said Jane, "Let's sit and talk. I had a dream last night that I have to tell you about. But it was much more than just a dream. This dream changed me. You may think I'm crazy," she said laughing quietly, "but in the dream, I saw you, you were an important leader with a purpose and a destiny. John, you have to rebuild Greytoke and become its Chairman. Just as you conquered the jungle you are going to conquer your enemies here. And I'm going to help you. But we've got work to do together. You'll be very powerful and will crush your uncle. You have to restore Greystoke to the company your family and your father envisioned and had built."  
  
Jane's words and the fervent look in her eyes told John that she had seen their future and the vision took hold in him too. It burned inside of him. He had felt the strong pull to make Greystoke what his father would have been proud of even before Jane had spoken about it. Inherently he knew his uncle was evil even though he didn't know what Richard had done to Greystoke.  
  
"Jane," he said, "I know it too."  
  
The strong sense of duty and purpose took a deeper hold on John and without knowing what he was doing his jungle instincts took hold Suddenly he let out his primal jungle call of dominance. The jungle call was terrifying and commanding. It filled the arboretum. Birds outside stopped singing. In the breakfast room Kathleen heard the menacing jungle call and dropped her cereal bowl, a shiver went down her spine. She sensed the power behind the jungle cry.  
  
"Today is different. Today everything's changed," Kathleen said to her self.  
  
Jane while shaken by John's response but glad that he too felt the strong pull of destiny and the difficult tasks to be undertaken, was not shocked by this wild response from John, she had seen his feral side many times before. Instead of reprimanding him for his primal response she said:  
  
"From this day forward my darling we'll be together. But we must confirm our union and be married." Silently Jane hoped John knew what she meant. She hoped too that he wouldn't be shocked by her forwardness, but inside she knew she must take this step for them.  
  
John nodded his head in agreement without blinking or questioning and said.  
  
"Jane what about your life, your job, your sister?"  
  
John was overjoyed that his beloved Jane was committing her life to him but was puzzled by the new Jane, this brave Jane who saw and agreed that her destiny was to help him fulfill his own.  
  
"We must talk with Kathleen," Jane replied quietly. "Nikki must come to live here with us. My darling you must claim your Greystoke heritage. You must get control of your inheritance so that you can support the great work that you and Kathleen and I must undertake."  
  
At the mention of his inheritance John because concerned. His inheritance, although he was not sure what it all meant was something very powerful. After all Richard had been trying to steal it.  
  
Jumping up with a start John said with some confusion in his voice: "But what will I do with it, I don't know what it means yet?"  
  
He leaped up and swung to a neighboring tree looking at Jane inquisitively with a calculating stare. He was beginning to understand that this inheritance was to wield a tremendous power.  
  
"John, my darling you need your inheritance so that you can help others. Only when you're strong you can help others become strong. So, let's take it one step at a time." She sighed but inside knew that John understood the patience of the hunt and had learned and perfected his jungle skills by relentlessly and fearlessly pursuing them.  
  
"As for me", she continued; "today at noon I'm going to quit my job so that I can help you full time. But I need you to help me too. You must support Nikki and me. You are going to have to pay our bills so I can stop working."  
  
John looked confused, so Jane continued, "Come, let's tell Kathleen. She will help us. You and she have a common goal; you must return Greystoke to its proper place in history, as your father would want you to do."  
  
John certainly understood his part in reclaiming his father's heritage and said "Yes" with his strong voice and climbed out of the tree to Jane's side  
  
"Jane", he whispered in her hair "Will you truly help me?" He held her close.  
  
" My darling", she replied taking his face in her hands and looking directly into his gray eyes, "Yes. I am here for you, it is my destiny."  
  
Hand in hand shoulders touching eyes wandering to hold each other close, they went downstairs to find Kathleen.  
  
Kathleen, as if expecting them, was in her office, her flushed face the only sign that she had been disturbed by the jungle cry.  
  
"Come in please, I know something is up. So let's get right to it shall we?" Said Kathleen.  
  
"Jane and I are getting married," said John quickly.  
  
Kathleen looked at the couple so obviously deeply attached to each other.  
  
"John," said Kathleen, "do you know what that means?"  
  
"Yes," replied John firmly "like my father and mother, together always, family."  
  
"Jane," said Kathleen turning quizzically to Jane; "do you know what this means?"  
  
"Yes," said Jane quietly. Slowly she sat down and told Kathleen about her dream and her sense of the strong pull of a shared destiny  
  
After a long pause Kathleen asked, "and you would change everything on a dream?"  
  
"More than a dream," said John.  
  
"Yes," chimed in Jane, "a vision of the future."  
  
Kathleen pondered for a while but she too felt the pull of the vision, the truth it told and the promise it held. She too was longing for the day when Greystoke would be restored.  
  
"OK," she said, "a wedding. But we have much to talk about."  
  
Jane and John glowed and beamed at Kathleen after her blessing and then impulsively both hugged her. Encircled in each other's embrace, the three shared a bond to seal the future.  
  
"Jane what about your job, your sister?" said Kathleen.  
  
Jane replied to Kathleen but looked at John while she spoke:  
  
"I have to be at the precinct at noon. I told Sam I'd be there. I'm going to quit my job so that I can be with John full time. I will tell Nikki today that John and I are getting married."  
  
"Kathleen," Jane now turned to look directly at Kathleen. "Can we live here?"  
  
"Of course," said Kathleen, "I would love it and I know it is what John wants." Kathleen's heart was full. A house full of family, how long had it been?  
  
"But John," continued Kathleen, "we must talk about Greystoke and your future. Marrying Jane will help you to realize your place. The law of business is the same as the law of the jungle and the constant battle for survival so I think you will understand everything you'll need to know pretty quickly and with more cunning perhaps than your adversaries?" She spoke the last part with a question in the air.  
  
John replied by nodding and with a gleam in his eye, yes he knew the laws of the jungle very well and he would learn the laws of this jungle equally as well.  
  
"How do we marry?" asked John innocently as he tenderly gazed into Jane's eyes.  
  
Jane returned his gaze and brushed his hair gently from his face. She turned to Kathleen and asked:  
  
"Can John marry? What is his legal status with his uncle?"  
  
A low growl came from John's throat at the mention of his uncle. Jane's hand tightened her hold on his and she squeezed his hand to comfort him.  
  
Kathleen jumped up ready for action and looking at John directly said firmly. "John, you need a lawyer."  
  
John looked at Jane with a puzzled look.  
  
"She means someone to fight for you in court and to free you from the guardianship of your uncle," explained Jane.  
  
" Free," said John with a growing sense of understanding  
  
"Yes my love, free to live, free to be you, free to mark your own path," replied Jane with conviction  
  
Kathleen dialed the phone as Jane explained to John what legal steps needed to happen next.  
  
Chapter 2- The lawyer  
  
Al West, a bright Harvard lawyer, a full partner in his law firm was in his office when the phone rang. He answered his own phone.  
  
" Al West."  
  
"Al, this is Kathleen Clayton, how are you today."  
  
Al jumped from his seat and turned to look out of the window of his 75th floor office and smiled as he answered Kathleen.  
  
"So good to hear from you. I'm fine, how are things with you, how may I help you today? "  
  
"Al, I don't want to talk about it over the phone, can you come over?"  
  
Al checked his calendar; it was unusual that he was in the office. An experienced family law attorney, he was usually in court.  
  
Broad shouldered with dark hair an ex football player, Al's appearance generated trust in his clients. A sympathetic listener and strong advocate for his clients he was always busy. His clients trusted him, he knew all their secrets and they trusted him.  
  
"Yes," replied Al. "What time is best for you?"  
  
"Come for lunch at noon." Invited Kathleen.  
  
"I'll be there," replied Al eagerly.  
  
Al hung up the phone and wondered why Kathleen Clayton needed a family lawyer.  
  
"I wonder, but whatever it is I will help her," Al thought as he smiled to himself.  
  
Beautiful, intelligent Kathleen, a warrior queen locked in a battle for the control of Greystoke. Maybe she had found a way to screw Richard. One could only hope.  
  
Chapter 3- Greystoke  
  
Joseph Clayton, Lord Greystoke, a displaced British aristocrat who came to the United States in the 1880s, had founded the company.  
  
Penniless but with impeccable manners and taste he had wooed and married Emma Rosemont, the railroad magnate's only daughter and heir.  
  
Raised in a beautiful stately home, Joseph was cultured and had excellent taste. His impoverished family had to sell their family estates to pay their bills and Joseph left to find his fortune in the new world.  
  
With Alice's money he started the only business he already knew- hospitality, hotels and restaurants. His father in law allowed him to build restaurants and hotels at the major railroad stops across the country.  
  
By the time he was forty Joseph was a multi millionaire in his own right. The Greystoke Company was born and the business spread from hospitality to manufacturing, home furnishings and finally to electronics, medicine and drugs. Eventually it became a conglomerate.  
  
Joseph was proud of his accomplishments but always remembered his impoverished roots. He and Alice formed a foundation to help the worthy but needy.  
  
By the time Richard Clayton took over the chairmanship of Greystoke, against his sister's will, Greystoke had sent 5,000 worthy applicants to college. The Greystoke Alumni included doctors, nurses, medical researchers, lawyers, accountants, bankers, business owners, pharmacists, college professors, the list went on.  
  
The day Richard became chairman he froze the Foundation assets and stopped its activity. Instead he used the interest earnings of the Foundation to finance leveraged buyouts. He gobbled up troubled companies, fired the workers and stripped and sold the assets. Greystoke was not publicly owned so all the money went into Richard's pockets. As a privately held company there were no audit requirements. This along with the appointment of a weak board enabled Richard to bamboozle his sister and hide the profits. Millions had been siphoned illegally out of Greystoke and into Richard's pockets, and nobody but his henchman knew.  
  
But Kathleen suspected.  
  
Chapter 4- Legal battles  
  
Kathleen was in her element now. Organizing a legal battle for John's inheritance would open the door to allow her to audit Richard's activity. This was a battleground she understood well. She gave John and Jane a thumbnail sketch of Al West and his legal background, assuring them that he was the man for the job.  
  
"Jane, John", she said, "we must talk with Al before you can get married. We have to get Richard's guardianship dissolved so that you, John can make you own decisions. If we can get an injunction to stay the guardianship we can get a hearing before a judge to show that you are competent to run your own life. If you get married before the guardianship is revoked the marriage could be annulled. Oh and Jane have you thought about a prenuptial agreement?"  
  
John looked to Jane for an explanation.  
  
"We can't get married until we get rid of Richard's control over you," and Jane paused, "if you get control of your inheritance, which means your part of Greystoke, Kathleen wants me to promise that if we break up I won't be able to take your money like Richard is trying to do"  
  
"Breakup?" said John in a panic.  
  
"Look at me John," said Jane, "you are the love of my life, and I will never leave you. I can sign a prenuptial agreement because it will show you that I don't want you for your money. John, I would live with you in the jungle where all you had is bananas. I'll never leave you." She patted his hand and kissed his cheek reassuringly.  
  
"Jane," John said, "I owned the jungle. I was its Lord, we would be fine there too. You would have many bananas."  
  
Jane laughed at John's firm and truthful declaration, which she never doubted, was true, and kissing him on his cheek again, held his face in her hands. "My how his eyes burn with love and desire." She thought and blushed.  
  
"Ah hm", said Kathleen clearing her throat to break the moment. "Come let's have some tea and talk in the sitting room."  
  
Kathleen buzzed for the maid and asked her to make tea. Kathleen got up and walked to the sitting room.  
  
John and Jane followed behind, Jane's head on John's shoulder, his arm wound around her tenderly and holding her free hand. He kissed the top of her head and breathed in her scent. Jane snuggled harder into his arms. Both smiled the secret smile of lovers bound together forever.  
  
"Invisible chains," Jane murmured  
  
"What?" said John, not quite sure he had heard her correctly.  
  
"The invisible chains of love," Jane explained  
  
John nodded, "and family," he added.  
  
Kathleen sat in her favorite chair across from the coffee table and couch. Jane and John sat on the couch; their connection so strong that Kathleen couldn't tell where one ended and the other began. She beamed at them. Finally unlocking eyes Jane and John looked at Kathleen.  
  
"Kathleen," John said firmly and with authority, "I have Jane to help me but I need more help to fight Richard and crush him."  
  
Kathleen chuckled at this. When spoken it was without guile, he was merely claiming his birthright. Silently she spoke in her heart to her dead brother, "I'll make you proud of him you did good John, a worthy heir we can make it right again."  
  
Tea arrived and Kathleen poured each of them a cup. Handing tea to John she said,  
  
"Yes John, not sure crushing is the right word, although maybe I should think about that. Regardless you must work hard with a tutor to learn to read and write and Jane you must teach John about life. How to behave, how to dress," here Kathleen paused and looked pointedly at John's bare feet and torn shirt, "how to speak in public, that type of thing.  
  
John looked from Kathleen to Jane with pleading eyes.  
  
"What is it?" Asked Jane,  
  
She didn't realize that Kathleen's words sounded confining to John as well as confusing. He had found his new concrete jungle fascinating but full of rules he was still learning. And everyone was always yearning for him to be inside where they said he would be safe. Didn't they understand that he felt safest in the world he knew the best, the outdoors?  
  
"I won't be held inside, I need the outside." John said looking at Jane with firm determination in his eyes.  
  
"I know," Kathleen interrupted, "but please no more jumping out of the windows. We will go to my place in the Hamptons at weekends. If you like you and Jane can go there tomorrow and I'll send the tutor up to you. Nikki can stay here with me. That way you can roam the outdoors safely, how does that sound?"  
  
Jane looked at John and knew even with the Hampton John would never stop scaling buildings and running over rooftops until he understood this strange new world and his place in it better. But that would come with time. John's superior strength and senses were an invaluable tool and they would need all the advantages they could get in the war they were about to wage.  
  
Suddenly Jane gasped and jumped up and said, "Nikki. Listen I have to go back to my apartment and start packing. I've got to go to work and quit my job and I have to find Nikki and talk to her". A whirl of distraction spread across her face.  
  
"Jane," Kathleen said patiently, "I will send people to pack for you. How about we talk about this together privately for a minute?"  
  
"No," said Jane, "there are no secrets between John and I." Jane knew that if she talked privately to Kathleen about the personal problems she was facing by this new direction in her life that John would not feel a complete partner. He was not a child and she would not protect him from hard decisions.  
  
"OK,"said Kathleen intuitively understanding Jane's insistent involvement of John. "You are right, no secrets. But Jane, you're about to become a Clayton and your life will change too. We are very wealthy; you must learn how that will change your life. We have servants and aids to help you with everything."  
  
Jane blushed, Katherine was right; she had no idea how to act as a billionairess.  
  
"So what shall I do?" Jane asked in confusion.  
  
"Let's see dear," said Kathleen using the affectionate term for the first time. "Call Nikki on your cell phone and find out when we can talk to her. She will need to come here. Give me your apartment keys and I'll get people to work on packing up, then, go quit your job and then Jane dear, turn over all your bills, paperwork, debts, leases whatever, to Jimmy our accountant and we'll take it from there. Now come, let me show you your rooms."  
  
"No," said John, "I'll do it," and took Jane by the hand rushing off and pulling her at his usual fast pace.  
  
"Wait dears, before you go Jane, give your keys to me and come and meet Jimmy." Kathleen called out as they rushed out of the room  
  
"OK," said Jane over her shoulder as John pulled her by the hand and led her up the stairs.  
  
"Home," said John simply.  
  
"Yes, home," said Jane. "Home is with you, we belong together."  
  
"I belong with you," said John.  
  
"Yes," Jane laughed, "I know!"  
  
Chapter 5- Sam  
  
At the precinct Sam paced up and down.  
  
What was up with Jane? What was so personal that she was taking time off? Detectives never took time off. Detectives who took time off got fired or passed over for promotion. Jane was aggressively ambitious, something must be wrong.  
  
"John," boomed a voice in his head.  
  
Oh yes, Jungle Boy, what trouble was he in now?  
  
"Jane, Jane, you dumb brain, Jungle boys gonna get you in trouble and you'll never be the same," he hummed distractedly to himself.  
  
"Sam," phone said the desk Sergeant.  
  
"What is it?" Sam said somewhat rudely into the phone as the day unfolded with its round of usual duties.  
  
Sam got busy and momentarily forgot about Jane.  
  
Chapter 6- Home  
  
John and Jane made their way to John's parent's suite. Jane had been there before but never really seen it until now. The double doors opened into a sitting room. The furnishings were beautiful.  
  
"John, darling this is lovely," she exclaimed.  
  
"Come, only the beginning," said John.  
  
He moved to the door on the left. Jane knew the door on the right led to the bedroom and the arboretum but had never been to the rooms on the left. The door opened into a hallway with three more doors, an office, and another bedroom a playroom and a small kitchen.  
  
"Plenty of room for Nikki," thought Jane.  
  
John then led her back to the sitting room and opened the doors to the arboretum and the bedroom. At the entrance of the arboretum he stopped, turned to look at her and then gently took her in his arms. Burying his face in her neck and hair he inhaled her scent deeply. He gently kissed her neck and then her ears. She threw her head back, her senses reeling. He kissed her neck and throat; she wound her fingers through his hair and turned her mouth to his. She kissed him deeply. As their lips unlocked they looked into each other's eyes and said simultaneously. "I love you."  
  
John added, "forever."  
  
Jane buried her face in his neck and hair to hide her emotional tears.  
  
"Don't cry Jane," John said  
  
"My darling, these are tears of happiness and I can't stop them, I don't want to stop them." Jane replied in breathless tones.  
  
John swept Jane into his arms and climbed to his favorite perch in the arboretum. Tenderly he held Jane in his arms and when she was calmer kissed her lips lightly, brushed her hair from her eyes and said:  
  
"How many children shall we have?"  
  
Jane laughed, "two," no he shook his head, "three?" she asked him questioningly and a little hesitantly. "No, OK four, but that's it and we can't start having them until we are married."  
  
"Right," said John, "let's get married right now."  
  
Jane laughed again, "not today John, but soon I promise," and then turned to kiss him again.  
  
"Ms. Porter," the maid's voice called through the door, "Ms Clayton told me to tell you it is 11 o clock."  
  
Taking a deep breath to break the reveries, Jane exclaimed. "Darling, I have to go to the precinct."  
  
"I'll go with you," John replied as he got up.  
  
"No," said Jane, "you are safe here and this is something I must do by myself."  
  
She touched his cheek with her fingers stroking it gently.  
  
Turning his face to kiss the palm of her hand he took her other hand and laid it on his breast.  
  
"You are here," he said.  
  
Suddenly John broke the moment. "Wait here," he said as he jumped up.  
  
Jane tired to watch John as he leapt gracefully from the perch and disappeared. In a few moments he was back.  
  
"My mother wore this ring, please Jane wear this ring." He opened his palm to reveal a beautiful emerald ring.  
  
Jane gasped. "John it's beautiful. Thank you. But wait, get me down form here and let's do this properly."  
  
"Do what?" John asked.  
  
"You'll see," Jane replied conspiratorially.  
  
He carried her down from the perch and Jane led him into the sitting room.  
  
"OK John, " Jane said commandingly, "get down on one knee and hold my hand"  
  
John dutifully obeyed.  
  
"Now," Jane continued once he was in position, "say, Jane will you marry me? And when I say yes, you put the ring on this finger." She pointed to the ring finger of her left hand.  
  
John obeyed gently kissing her fingertips as he spoke the words. But after she said yes, he couldn't contain himself and jumped up to kiss her passionately.  
  
Giggling Jane said, "the ring, now the ring."  
  
He put the ring on her finger. It fit perfectly.  
  
"Like us," he said as he saw the ring was a perfect fit.  
  
"Yes," said Jane, "a perfect fit," as she finished his sentence for him, connected lovers who could read each other's mind and knew each other's unspoken works.  
  
"Hurry back," John whispered into her hair.  
  
"Don't worry I'll be back very soon." She kissed him once more and turned to leave.  
  
Chapter 5- back to the Precinct  
  
Jane got into her car. So much had happened that morning. Was it real? She peeked at her left hand, yes, it was real. Giggling like a school girl, her face hurting from smiling so much she drove the short distance to the precinct  
  
As she walked in the door, Sam greeted her with, "where the hell have you been?"  
  
"Good afternoon to you too Sam," she said smiling sweetly and patting him on the face.  
  
"Well?" he asked belligerently.  
  
"Well what?" Jane replied coyly.  
  
"It's jungle boy isn't it?" Sam said, his hands on his waist, his feet slightly apart.  
  
"Sam, is the Captain in?" she asked avoiding his question and trying to look over his shoulder as he stood two inches from her face, blocking her path and her view.  
  
"No," Sam replied not understanding why she would ask. "But I am, where the hell have you been?"  
  
"Sam," Jane replied quietly, "let's go to lunch."  
  
"Lunch, hell no, we got a new murder case and we've got to get to work." By this time Sam was beginning to think Jane didn't understand English or maybe she had come down with some unknown jungle fever from hanging around Jungle Boy. They had a new murder case, they were about to hit the big time, they both had been waiting for this break. What was the matter with her!  
  
"Work can wait for fifteen minutes," Jane said as she pulled on his hand, "come on let's go downstairs to the Sandwich Shop. Oh and by the way I quit. "  
  
With this she turned and started to the door.  
  
"What the hell does that mean?" he shouted as he followed her.  
  
"Please detective lower you voice and refrain from using bad language," she said mischievously over her shoulder as she made her way to the Sandwich Shop.  
  
Sam more confused than mad shook his head and followed her mumbling, "girl what is in your head?"  
  
They ordered cappuccinos with their sandwiches. As Jane reached for the sugar Sam grabbed her left hand.  
  
"Wait a minute, what is this?" he said staring at the enormous emerald ring. "Where did you get this?"  
  
Taking a deep breath and looking inside for courage, Jane replied firmly:  
  
"From John, I'm going to be Mrs. Clayton. I'm going to be a billionaire Sam and I don't need to work anymore but that's not the reason I'm leaving, I've got new work to do, and then she told him about her dream and the mission to rebuild Greystoke.  
  
"Oh," said Sam, not quite knowing what to think.  
  
"Well, I guess congratulations Jane, but boy," he said shaking his head, "you have a lot of hard things to do, John needs someone to tell him about everything, he has a lot to learn. And your going to miss our new big case!"  
  
Sam understood that Jane was taking on a socially disabled person and that it would require her full time attention. Plus inside, he was really very pleased for Jane. He cared for her and wanted to see her happy. He knew John made her happy, and after all she was going to be richer than anyone he knew and there had to be some good things for her there. At least he knew she and Nikki would be well taken care of.  
  
"Thanks Sam," Jane replied, "I know it won't be easy but I know it's what I'm supposed to do. Let's eat and then I'll go tell the Captain."  
  
Chapter 6- the legal battle begins  
  
Al West knocked at the front door of Kathleen's apartment promptly at noon.  
  
"Come in Mr. West. Ms. Clayton is waiting for you in her office. May I take your coat?" the maid asked as she led Al into the foyer.  
  
"Thank you," he said and handed her his black cashmere top coat.  
  
"This way Sir." The maid pointed the way to Kathleen's office.  
  
Al followed her unaware of the eyes at the top of the stairs tracking him.  
  
"Al," Kathleen greeted him smiling, "thanks for coming, please have a seat. I'll have the staff bring us some sandwiches and coffee."  
  
Looking over Al's shoulder she glimpsed blond hair.  
  
"John," Kathleen said over Al's shoulder, "come in and join us, this is after all about you. Picking up the phone she ordered lunch from the chef, "sandwiches for three and I think John prefers water to coffee, so coffee for two and water for three."  
  
John, suspicious as ever, shrank to the sides of the room until he was behind Kathleen.  
  
"It's OK John," Kathleen said reassuringly, "Al's going to help us."  
  
Al, by this time very confused was wondering to himself "who's this wild man Kathleen's harboring? His clothes are torn, he's got no shoes on and his eyes glint with a wild fury."  
  
"Al," Kathleen said to explain, "This is my nephew, my brother's son John."  
  
"Richard has a son?" Al asked getting more confused by the minute.  
  
"No, no, my brother John. This is John Jr. You remember, the plane crash, he was lost in the jungle at the age of six. Richard found him and brought him back but has treated him like a wild animal. He wants him certified insane so he can get John's Greystoke shares." Kathleen said to explain.  
  
"John," she said turning to her nephew, "this is Al West, he is going to fight for your freedom."  
  
John was not so sure and slunk into the corner of the room behind Kathleen's desk and crouched ready to spring if necessary or just to sit and listen quietly. Silently he wished Jane were here.  
  
Al's eyes were getting bigger by the minute.  
  
"You're kidding," he said.  
  
"No, I'm not" Kathleen replied with indignation, "and we need your help."  
  
"John Clayton's son, unbelievable. How did he survive?" Al questioned.  
  
Looking sad Kathleen replied, "I'm are not sure, he hasn't said much about the jungle."  
  
"He survived the jungle, oh my God, John Clayton's son. Wow. Kathleen you have hit pay dirt here!" Al exclaimed. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Al, listen to me and focus, things have gotten out of control, and we need your help." Kathleen spilled out the story of Richard's treachery as John growled menacingly at the sound of his enemy's name.  
  
"He did what?" Said Al in disbelief as Kathleen paused for breath.  
  
"I won't be caged," said John from his corner.  
  
"Don't you worry John," Al said firmly, "I'm going to help you. No one should be caged. Al's soft heart was touched deeply as Kathleen continued to spill out the story.  
  
"Kathleen," he said after she was finished. "This is incredible."  
  
Weighed down by the story Al got up and started pacing up and down. John rocked in the corner and Kathleen wiped her eyes.  
  
"I have to digest what you have said before I can devise a battle plan," he said after a long pause and a lot of pacing.  
  
"There's more," said Kathleen. "John wants to get married. After you have got him out of Richard's guardianship we need you to draft a pre nuptial."  
  
Al went to John's corner. "John, do you really want to get married?"  
  
Turning Al asked Kathleen, "Who is it?"  
  
But John answered before Kathleen could. "Jane Porter," John said, his eyes shining as he said her name. "I belong with her."  
  
At these words Al looked to Kathleen questioningly. Kathleen nodded and said, "Yes they belong together" . Al could only looked more stunned as he tried to comprehend this additional complication to an already incredible story.  
  
"Let's eat,"said Kathleen and she led them into the dining room.  
  
Al kept mumbling to himself as he followed her, "unbelievable."  
  
During the meal after Al had had more time to digest all that had been said he turned to John and said, " John, is there any truth in what your uncle says about your, are you a danger to others, can you control your temper?"  
  
John, who had been staring at his club sandwich and utensils intently until he'd seen his aunt pick up the food in her had and with a sigh of relief he'd done likewise, didn't respond.  
  
"John," Kathleen said, "answer Al."  
  
Al realizing that John's mind was preoccupied with the food elaborated by saying, "John you will have to prove that you are not a danger. How can we do that?"  
  
"I help, I don't hurt," said John simply.  
  
Al turned to Kathleen with a look on his face that said, "What the hell does that mean?"  
  
"Al," Kathleen interrupted, "we'll work on an answer."  
  
Al understanding Kathleen's meaning went on, "We'll need to get a medical evaluation that contradicts Richard and I know just the person we can use."  
  
"Thanks Al," Kathleen said smiling at him, grateful for his understanding and willingness to fight for them "we'll have to work fast because John will never be happy until his Jane is his wife."  
  
John smiled at Jane's name and said once more. "I belong with Jane."  
  
Al pushed his chair from the dining room table and sipped coffee thoughtfully. Kathleen," he said, "you have quite a mess here. Can you give me any more details?"  
  
"Certainly, replied Kathleen, "what else would you like to know?  
  
Al, now in his element replied, "what does the guardianship document say, do you have a copy, what court is it filed in, who is the judge, that type of thing?  
  
"I wish I knew," said Kathleen.  
  
"We can get my office working on the details," Al said reassuringly. "It sounds like a family court case and we have lots of ways to find out. If you will excuse me I'll put a call into Jamie our paralegal and then I would like to talk to you some more about strategy."  
  
Kathleen smiled and nodded.  
  
Al took out his cell phone and speed dialed his office and gave them a miniscule amount of information to track the case.  
  
"Call me immediately you find out anything," he ordered confidently and snapped his cell phone closed, and then smiled his warm and friendly smile at Kathleen. "Don't you worry, we will get to the bottom of this."  
  
He reached over and took Kathleen's hand and patted it comfortingly. Kathleen felt a rush of warmth through her skin at his touch.  
  
John sensed that Kathleen and Al might prefer some alone time so he rose from the table, and excused himself. He walked upstairs to his rooms through the arboretum to the balcony. Leaping on the balustrade he sat on his haunches and watched the city, his heart called out to Jane. But his clever mind was working too. John Clayton Jr., had never been defeated. In his short life he had conquered more adversity than most men had seen. This concrete jungle was not so unlike his own, filled with danger and traps. But, he had prevailed in the jungle and he would prevail here. He would work hard to understand all the weapons he would need to conquer his hated uncle and he would succeed. He would never stop until he did. The relentless pursuit of the enemy always resulted in their destruction, that was the law of the jungle, concrete or otherwise. He was young, his uncle was old. He was a fast learner, he knew that he would prevail, it was just a matter of working out a good hunting plan. John mused over these plans in his mind. The intelligence radiated from his eyes along with a steely resolve. Richard was going to have war on his hands soon. Richard had misjudged his adversaries and would soon pay the price.  
  
"So what's the strategy Kathleen? Al asked, " say we get him out of Richard's clutches then what?"  
  
Kathleen turned to Al her eyes filled with determination and fire and said, "Al, we have to restore Greystoke to its rightful place," and here she took a pause and moved her head closed to Al and whispered, "and I want to know about the secret money Richard has stashed. I want him sent to jail and to redeem his shares to John and I. I know that he has misused the foundation's assets and committed fraud and I want to nail him for it."  
  
"Big plans," said Al, "dangerous too."  
  
"Well," continued Al pushing back his chair, "let's get goal number one accomplished. Let's get him out of Richard's hands. Then I'll turn the case over to our corporate lawyers and they can go to war with you and John against Richard."  
  
Kathleen smiled at him and said quietly, "Yes war, that's what I want."  
  
Al saw the glint in her eye, God she was beautiful, a warrior queen for sure.  
  
Chapter 7 -Nikki.  
  
Nikki was through with classes for the day and on her way home. Her book bag rolled behind her as she got out her cell phone. Dialing Jane's number by speed dial she waited patiently for a reply but there was none.  
  
Leaving a message she said curtly, "Jane, I'm going to lunch with Chloe and will be home by three, call me." 


End file.
